The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing cases for compact discs and the like.
It is known that cases for compact discs and the like made of natural materials such as for example cardboard, which allows full recycling, are becoming increasingly popular.
The problem that is encountered is to be able to maintain the same external dimensions as cases made of plastics; accordingly, it is currently necessary to provide recesses for containing the compact disc which are formed by means of layers of cardboard which are constituted by pieces arranged on opposite edges of the central region for containing the disc.
With the dimensions that it is necessary to use, it is not possible to provide a single layer, since the portions connecting the two pieces would be too small and would not be strong enough.
This fact leads to several drawbacks, the foremost being that it is necessary to superimpose a plurality of layers which are usually produced with a relatively high thickness in order to reduce the operations required and therefore it is not possible to subject the piece to conventional printing operations because it is too thick.